Eyes of the hawk
by bloodrosepsycho
Summary: She gave him up 13 years ago for his safety, but now can she be the one that he needs now as he spreads his wings?
1. Chapter 1

For the first time in her life Shayera hol was floundering she had been assigned to earth to determine if the threat it could pose to thanagar. She had never anticipated she had been having a night off from the constant fighting of the league and had gone and had to many drinks that night and here was the result she was pregnant and she couldn't even find the father. She knew that she didn't have the heart to end it, but knew she could not care for and for the next nine months developing a plan for the baby she knew she could not care for she used the leagues computer to hack the severs for people looking to adopt and found a couple that she felt would be the best, the man and woman were law officers, so she knew her baby would be safe. And after nine months of dodging her comrades and ensuring that she was on watchtower duty as much as possible and on the other side of the planet when big baddies showed up.

Shayera was holed up in her home high in the rocky mountain rang when the contractions started she had expected pain and as a warrior of thanagar and as a member of the league had taken a fair bit of punishment but this felt like her body was trying to rip itself apart. She swore to do this alone, she swore she would endure the pain, but for the first time in her life she asked for help.

/

J`on Jones, the last Martian stood aboard the massive station of the watchtower when her heard what could have been equal to an explosion going off next to his head , he had kept a minor mental trace to all the major league members in case they needed help and their communicators were inoperable, it was through this that he heard the mental cry of anguish from hawk girl whatever was happening she needed help he phased through the wall and then down to the teleportation pad and imputed for emergency transport to her location, when he arrived he found her collapsed against a wall he gently turned her to face toward him. when he did he found something he had not expected , Shayeras belly had swollen in an unmistakable way, 'Shayera's pregnant' was all he could think, of all the things that he had expected this was not it, he moved to lift her from the floor when a hand reached out and clamped onto his throat, Shayera had woken up and for the first time since he had known her he saw fear in her eyes, her grip loosened as she realized who he was

"J`on?" she muttered weakly before she clenched her teeth in a grimace of pain.

"Shayera?!"

"I couldn't do it alone I thought I could, but I can't, arg" she groaned as she felt another contraction "I need help"

"I'll get you to a hospital." he moved to lift her when she cried out

"arg, NO HOSPITALS, ARRH, to dangerous, here get me to the bed." fluid suddenly rushed onto the floor soaking her legs and floor "NOW!"

The Martian moved as swiftly as possible with his cargo, when he reached the bed he laid her as gently as possible on the beds surface, she reached out and grabbed his hand in a grip that with a lesser beings hand would have been crushed beyond repair.

with a deep cry Shayera pushed, her wings flared out behind her, she would have collapsed onto the bed if J`on hadn't caught her, she smiled up at him in thanks, she began to push again, and again, time was lost until a shrill cry broke through the air, J`on moved down as Shayera fell against the bed breathing heavily, he reached and lifted a squirming baby boy from the soaked sheets. "J`on" he heard Shayera weakly called him, turning she lifted an arm; he gently placed her son against her shoulder, pressing her cheek to his face, tears leaking from her eyes.

The newborn squirmed in his mothers grasp giving a soft coo his eyes wide glittering green in the light, eyes that were a reflection of his mother`s

Without turning to him she began to cry in earnest whispering "thank you J`on, thank you".

"What is it Shayera, why do you feel like this?"His question set off a new round of sobs from the new mother; she shifted her son to her chest and held him tightly

"Because I know I can't keep him."

"Why Shayera"

"our life j`on, we risk our lives protecting others, there are times when we face death and we make enemies of the people we fight for life, how could I force a child to live that life."

J`on knew she was right anyone associated with them was a target even if it was minimal. "What will you do?"

"I arranged for him to be adopted a couple in England, they are police officers far from any point of interest from any super villain"

"But what about his wings they are not exactly native to earth."

"That's not an issue a child with only one thanagarian parent has a less than one percent chance of growing wings."

"Still are you prepared for it?"

Shayera looked at her son who over the course of their conversation had fallen asleep. "No J`on, no I'm not, but I know I have to be for him."

With that she reached up and grasped a single feather from her wing and pulled it from its position and grabbed a strap of leather from the bed side table and fashioned a necklace before placing it around his neck. tears still falling she spoke with pain in her voice "I give this to you little one, this little part of me, hear me and know that even though we are far apart and may never meet once we part, I love you my beautiful son." with that she placed a kiss to his brow.

"J`on, I need you to take him the family will be expecting him their address is in a folder on the table in the other room, take him now before I lose my nerve."

Solemnly he took the child in his arms and whispered "I am sorry Shayera." as he left the room he heard the broken sobbing of a mother who lost her child to a world that was to cruel to raise a child.

/

England

J`on Jones in his human disguise beamed down in an ally two blocks from the address of the new soon to be parents, he began to walk down the block. It was a nice little village his caped comrades would call it quaint. as he came upon the house he found that the house he sought was the most kept up of all the homes on the block when he knocked on the door he did a quick scan of the area finding that there were two people inside, the door opened to reveal a woman with bright green eyes and long red hair, she looked at him before noticing the bundle wrapped in his arms, her eyes went wide and ushered him inside. In a quiet voice she questioned "is that him?" she appeared anxious with a look of longing in her eyes.

Somberly he replied "yes, he is your son." she gasped and had tears in her eyes this time of joy rather than of despair like the woman who was giving this woman her son, a man came down the stairs.

"Lily who is it?" the man asked

The woman, Lily reached out and took the child into her arms gently rocking him

"It's our son James" the man paused before moving to stand with his wife, he looked to J`on,

"Thank you sir you have no idea what this means for us"

"Just please care for him as best you can"

James struck his hand out and the Martian took it in his grip, there were papers to be signed and that only took a minute of time, on his way out he turned toward the new parents "if you don't mind, what you will call him?"

Lily turned, baby still in her hands and looked at her husband "we decided if we had a boy we would call him Harry, Harry James Potter." with that J`on gave a slight nod before he turned and left the house as he made it to the end of the walkway he turned and looked to the house "good luck Harry Potter". This wish would go unanswered as only a year later both Potters would be dead and young Harry would be in a place that he was unwelcome and unwanted, it would not be until nearly 13 years later when he would when he would escape his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

if a blank ch notice was sent, sorry I'm still learning how this system works

/

Harry potter was awake in the hospital wing of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, something was different in the time he had spent at the school had several near death experiences and come out alive, with relatively no damage, he had nightmares at times but he could ignore them most of the time he was fingering the lone feather on the necklace he wore staring at the ceiling. Something was wrong he couldn't tell what it was just a feeling at the back of his mind, he still remembered the feel of the venom of the basilisk burning in his veins the phoenix tears may have neutralized the venom but that did nothing for the memory.

He closed his eyes and gave a tired sigh rolling onto his side trying to find sleep. His body felt heavy, it ached and hurt to move, he passed it off as a side effect of being poisoned by the world's deadliest substance then given the cure. When sleep finally came he never felt the pain in his back as muscle and bone shifted and grew beneath his skin. By daybreak all he thought was that he slept in an awkward position, this went on until the return from Hogwarts. The first night back at what he had dubbed Dursley prison he broke out in a high fever not that his relatives cared, they enjoyed that he was suffering. Harry's pet owl however was deeply concerned with her master, she could tell that he was in great pain, but could do nothing to comfort him but hoot in what was clearly concern.

Harry felt terrible, for once he thought it wouldn't be Voldemort that killed him but the damn flu that would be a great ending to his story survived the killing curse, fought the dark lord in his first year then survived a bite from a basilisk, to be killed by the common cold. His back felt as if it were on fire, he had nearly screamed but wouldn't give his relatives the satisfaction of it, then the burning reached new heights, before he realized that he smelled smoke. Thinking he really was delirious he didn't react until Hedwig gave a mighty screech did he look over and he noticed that the sheet covering his back had indeed caught fire he quickly jumped off the bed or tried to with his current level of strength it resembled more of a flopping push-up the sheet becoming entangled in his legs he fell in a heap the sheet falling on top of him he scrambled to get out from under it Hedwig screeching at the top of her lungs, he finally pulled free of the sheet in time to see open flames spark to life he retreated to the far wall and pressed his back to the wall to escape the flames the sheet died down enough for him to breath in relief of not burning to death locked in his room then he smelled more smoke moved forward away from the wall he saw two smoldering points against the wall Harry moved to his closet opening a door that housed a cracked mirror he positioned the mirror so he could see his back where he saw two glowing bulging masses breaking through his skin. he could see them rising up from his skin from between his shoulder blades tiny streams of blood flowing down from their points as the bulges grew bigger and bigger, with more skin splitting down his back tearing lines like a scalpel. Harry grit his teeth in pain as he fell to his knees and doubled over before curling into a ball trying to escape the pain that he was experiencing. Hedwig landed next to her master's head hooting softly, he didn't dare speak or he would scream and bring his relatives down on his head and he knew how they would react. He kept this up until finally he found bliss in unconsciousness.

Hedwig was very smart for an owl even smarter than your average messenger owl, when Harry lost consciousness she knew she had to get help. She couldn't go to her masters relatives they would hurt him, while she liked Harry's friends they were too dependent of the old man and she didn't trust him, he didn't smell right, when he was around her Harry. She was still looking when the necklace that he always wore fell in front of her, she never understood why he wore the feather of a hawk when something triggered, few knew how magical owls found their targets but when asked to find someone they did, it was incredibly simple all creatures had a magical aura whether they knew it or not and they could trace their magic from their name alone but if the sender lacked a name if they had a something that belonged or had been in contact with a person, the strange thing was that despite being attached to him it still held an aura that pulsed in a bright living aura, she hoped that the one who it belonged to would help she bent forward and pulled the binding from his neck before taking flight.

/

Shayera had never gone back to that place, she no longer considered it her home, a home was a place that was warm and made one feel safe, happy and warm. But after that day it was only a reminder of what she had to give up for the life she had chosen to live. after she gave him away she was a broken woman, didn't pick up her mace again for over a year and even then she was in such a poor condition that she that she could barely swing it, if it hadn't been for J`on and his support in what she went through she never would have made it through and likely would have died by her own hand if he hadn't stopped her. she had tried to rebuild her life after what she gave up and told herself that it was for the best, but she would always remember the life she brought into the world, she had finally come back to the league after two years of absence and after another three years had begun to cultivate a budding relationship with (GL) and was happy for a time then the thanagarian invasion occurred she had honestly thought what she did was for the best for her people, until she discovered what they were going to do, she would not allow the world that bore the man she had come to love nor the son she had given up die and in the end she became an traitor to both worlds, her people were dead and scattered while the people of earth declared her a spy who tricked them. In the end she resigned from the league and had gone into seclusion, only keeping contact with J`on so that at least he knew she was alive.

Now she was currently sharing the home of Doctor Fate in New England where Fate was helping her to discover what it was she should do next she had been lost for so long that she turned to the leagues magical man of mystery, he had done it for the android Amazo but she still could not find her answer she knew what she should do in the part of her that she didn't want to acknowledge that she could return to the league at any time it was where her friends were. But it was also in the public eye and as soon as she popped up it would hit the league and hit hard, the leagues relationship had been strained after the Cadmus incident, even after they had cleared their name in public the league had always and remained on thin ice to this day and she would not be the one to break it.

Shayera was currently flying around there border of a nearby city when she heard a screech of a bird, she looked up to see a large white blur bulleting toward her. Acting on instinct she caught it rather than draw her weapon, her gut turned out to be right as in her arms was an exhausted snowy owl.

"Well now what do you want with me you pretty little thing" the owl tried to squirm in her grip when something brushed her arm she looked down and saw a feather attached to a leather strap, she froze in that moment her heart stopped and tried to skipped a beat in the same moment, her hand moved to her belt in the slot opposite he mace where she kept her communicator that was always keyed to the watchtower and for the first time in years activated the device, "Hawkgirl to watchtower, watchtower respond!" silence greeted her

"Watchtower, please J`on, please answer me"

"Hawk girl this is watchtower do you need assistance" it wasn't J`on but she would take it

"Watchtower I require immediate beam up"

"Negative Hawk girl, only beam down is authorized for contact with you"

She was stunned silent before she could voice her more than mild displeasure with this man "WHAT!? YOU GET ME UP THERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL FIND YOU AND BEAT WHATEVER YOU HAVE INSIDE YOUR BODY OUT OF YOU AND THEN I WILL BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH WHATEVER COMES OUT!"

"That will not be necessary Hawkgirl."J`ons voice replied over the comm. "What do you require?"

"J`on I need a beam up then a beam down at a location, two for beaming"

"Understood Hawkgirl, land and prepare for transport"

"Thank you J`on" moments after she landed she disappeared from the earth's surface and reappear in orbit aboard the watchtower and around the pad were people she had not seen in nearly a decade. "thank you J`on, it's good to see you" she heard a cough to her left and there stood the other founders of the league Superman, Wonder woman, Batman, Green lantern and Flash, all were silent before she blinked and flash had her in a bone crunching hug.

"It's good to see you shay" before setting her down

"You too Wally, but we'll have to talk later. J`on I need the navigation for beam down."

"Of course Shayera, what are the coordinates?"

If the situation had been any different she would have laughed "I don't know J`on."

Silence came from the whole of the room before Superman asked the question on everyone's minds "wait Shayera what's going on you contact us after how many years and ask for help, what's going on?"

Shayera tuned to J`on and pulled up the owl in her arms and pulled the necklace from its talons and raised it to eye level "J`on, he's in trouble."

Jon's eyes widened and paled "quickly." he rushed her over to the station that controlled navigation "how do you plan to find his location"

She lifted the tired owl "I'm hoping she can, she managed to find me while still under Fate's wards, if she can find me she should be able to find him."

While the two spoke the entire room was listening Wonder Woman leaned over to Batman and whispered to him "do you know what's going on"

He replied "for once, not a thing." now they knew something was wrong if even the world's greatest detective had no answers then something was wrong

Back at the console Shayera was trying to wake the tired bird "please you wouldn't have found me and brought me this if he didn't, PLEASE" the bird managed to open her eyes and turned towards the console, then turned back and gave a tired hoot, Shayera may not have understood but realized how foolish she was for not knowing earlier "J`on bring up a planet map!"

A holographic of the earth appeared on the display the owl turned again and pecked the map causing it to zoom in over England, then again just east of London over a cluster of homes, the owl turned back to Shayera and gave a soft hoot and closed her eyes and fell asleep. "Thank you." she set the owl down onto the console where it stayed completely exhausted she moved to the pad and found herself with company it seemed that the founding members wanted to know what was so wrong and were coming with her "I don't suppose I could talk you all out of this?"

Flash grinned "not a chance."

/

Earth outside little winging

The founding seven appeared in a flash of light to the sirens of a fire engine passing by "that way!" Shayera took off down the street and was quickly followed by the others, superman turned to J`on "J`on, could you please tell us what is going on with Shayera"

"That is not my place to say, all I will say is that the one we are searching for is very precious to her". the Martian was currently searching the minds of the nearby populace to gain some insight into the situation, what he had found was that a fire had broken out at a residence belonging to a family named Dursley, an image of a morbidly obese man and boy, a rail thin woman and a boy called Potter. the Martian shook his head how had the baby he had given to a loving family now be in the hands of a family that if even half he heard was true was disturbing to him, they came upon a residence engulfed in flames Shayera was about to dive bomb the house when superman put a restraining arm on her shoulder and pulled her behind him, he then preceded to use his freezing breath to extinguish the flames, a rushed thanks was all he got from her as she flew past him to the charred house front door, when a mass of fat barreled down the staircase with a skin and bones woman behind him and an obese teen all ran out as the flames receded. she grabbed the woman's arm "is there anyone else inside?!" she replied "nothing worth saving" the woman's reply was strange to her but let the woman go she turned and yelled up to superman "Kal x-ray the building" he nodded performing a quick scan of the interior when he saw a body "second floor, not moving." his tone was somber Shayera's eyes widened and she rushed inside. She reached the top of the stairs she saw that determined that the fire most likely started here as it seemed to have done more damage to the surrounding walls were practically charcoal she moved down the hall of the three doors in the hall two were open while a third was locked and bolted shut she moved and kicked it down the rooms roof had suffered massive damage and had collapsed and was open to the nights sky, she looked around and was about to leave the room when she saw a pile of rubble shift in the corner of the room she moved and began to lift the larger pieces of rubble, as the pieces came away a giant black feathered mass was revealed, she began to move with greater urgency as she pulled away the last of the rubble she found the body of a young man with a pair of wings sprouting out of his back, he had a large and bleeding wound across his forehead and various smaller wounds over his back she pulled him from the remaining rubble fell away she pulled him up she pulled his arm over her shoulder and half dragged him out of the room. He was barely conscious by the time she got him outside,

The six outside had apparently drawn the attention of the other residents of the street who had called locale media to tell them that the justice league seven had all appeared in one place and at a house fire of all things. the media was setting up cameras when she made it to the front door her exit brought their attention to her and by extension the person in her arms, they surged forward to get to her already yelling questions that she couldn't really understand, she found that she didn't have to deal with them GL had created a construct wall to keep them back "J`on we need transport out now, he needs medical attention" J`on nodded and called for a beam out and emergency medical personnel to meet them at the platform. They were beamed through to the watchtower medical bay platform, where several doctors rushed to take the injured boy. They moved him and had to place him face down because of his wings and injuries on his back. The doctors moved onto surgery leaving the seven outside. They turned to Shayera and J`on who were standing next to one another Superman finally turned and in his demanding tone of voice "alright you two its time you told us what's going on."

Shayera knew this was coming and breathed a shaking sigh and scanned the others "he's my son." of all the reactions she had expected , shocked silence, angry outbursts, she got laughter she turned and glared at Wally who had burst out laughing. Everyone looked at him before he spoke "sorry but what? You expect us to believe that the kid in there is your son, no offense but you're not exactly the mother type Shay."

Shayera seemed to wilt under his words "I know, that's why I gave him up." her voice was quiet and a tear left her eye, now came the awkward shocked silence only disturbed when Wonder Woman hit Wally over the head and the pained yelp that followed. Shayera move to the nearby window and just stared into the black abyss of space.

Diana move to stand next to her "how did this happen Shayera?" The woman was silent considering if she really wanted all of them to know about her most personal and private time of her life, even the only reason J`on had known was because she needed his help. With a deep breath she began her the story of her most tragic tale.


	3. Chapter 3

The seven were silent after she and J`on were finished with their respective parts in the story, even Wally had nothing to say. For what seemed an eternity the silence endured oppressively it was Batman who broke the silence "do you know what happened to the Potters that he would end up with these people?"

J`on responded "no, we made no contact with the potters to ensure that no villain could track him down, so we never attempted and they never made contact with us."

Batman nodded and left the room no doubt to dive into the mystery of the Potters.

It was over an hour before he came back to find that no one had left the room or even really moved, he approached Shayera with a file in hand "I found them."

"Where are they, I want them to explain why they gave up my son." Shayera was angry with these people she had trusted these people to care for her son.

"That will be difficult, considering that their address is Godric's Hollow cemetery." the whole room that had been tensed with the sense of retribution for the boy only for it to be diffused upon his words.

"What? When?" Shayera was in shock

"1981, official records say that they were targeted by a local terrorist group for their work against them, they went into hiding were in hiding for a month before they died, they were found when their location was leaked by a spy in their squad, an explosive was through the window and killed them both but Harry survived the explosion when the woman shielded him from the blast. It also says that the terrorist leader was killed but flying shrapnel as he personally oversaw their deaths." Shayera was stunned she had if, only for a brief moment, been filled with rage at the woman her child called mother.

/

His head was pounding and his back was burning, he smelled smoke all around him, the heat was stifling but had no strength to move and escape, he had lost consciousness at some point, when he came to he couldn't move and felt a heavy weight on his back, his vision was blurred, but not because his glasses were missing, he felt liquid running down his face, he tried to wipe it away with a free hand only for his hand to become red as it came away, he had clearly lost a substantial amount of blood, he tried to stand but found himself incapable in his current condition, things began to go dark he thought he heard the boards creaking then the weight disappeared from his back and a voice called to him, but he could not answer, he was so tired.

When next he came to consciousness it was white and bright he heard voices, they were faint and distorted

"He's waking up."

"Should we sedate him?"

"Why? He may have been in a fire but he wasn't burned, we'll keep the morphine drip for his back, notify Hawkgirl she'll want to be here"

"you know I heard when they brought him in he had wings coming out of his back, I wonder if he's a thanagarian"

Where was he? What were they talking about? He tried to sit up only for his back to cry out in protest and a hand to press against his shoulder

"Easy son just lie down and rest" Harry didn't have the strength to argue as he was forced back to bed. Harry was handed a small cup filled with water only realizing how thirsty he was at that moment, lifting the cup he tried to drink only to go into a coughing fit as he choked on the water "easy kid don't rush take small sips." Harry breathed deeply before taking another sip it went down easier than it had than the last his throat felt sore and raw, he tried to speak but it only came out as a sort of wheezing cough, "easy kid you inhaled a lot of smoke and it might have damaged your lungs." he leaned over and pressed a stethoscope to his chest and asked him to breathe deeply after a few moments he spoke "alright kid barring infection, you should feel better after a few days." the doors slid open and a woman dressed in shorts and tank top stepped inside she would have been unassuming if not for the giant pair of wings growing out of her back, she appeared nervous to him, like she wasn't sure if she should come in or not.

the doctor turned to the door "ah, Hawkgirl come in I know you want to see how your little friend is doing, young man this is Hawkgirl she pulled you out of the house you were in and brought you here." the woman now identified as Hawkgirl moved to stand just out of arms reach of his bed. "I'm sure you will be happy to know your little friend is going to be just fine some minor smoke inhalation but it should resolve itself. Here don't use your voice and it should come back a bit faster "the doctor passed Harry a pen and clipboard with enough lined paper to last several days before he left the room. Harry turned to Hawkgirl and smiled before lifting the pen and writing in big letters 'THANK YOU.' looking from the page to him.

She was doing her best to not cry she bit all that emotion down to not break out into a sobbing mess, it wouldn't help the situation to do that, to break down in front of her son who never knew who she was and would likely be terrified by what she would tell him. as she was contemplating her next step Harry had been writing something and had managed to tap her on the arm, breaking her from her thought he showed her his paper 'what's a thanagarian?' this stopped her cold "where did you hear about thanagarians?" Harry scribbled his response 'heard the doctors talking, they said they thought I was one, they said something about me having wings.'

Shayera was silently cursing the doctors; she decided that rather than dancing around the truth she would tell him everything she could. "thanagarians are a warrior race, who grow wings when they came of age, I am a thanagarian" she slowly spread her wings to give him a better view he looked at them in wonder before turning back to the paper and writing a response 'can you fly?' she gave a light chuckle "of course they wouldn't be much good if I couldn't." Harry resumed staring at her wings before his hand moved to his neck almost absently before he realized whatever he expected to be was gone, he began to franticly search around his bed, before turning to write franticly across a piece of paper 'have you seen my necklace?' ,

"Hm, it wouldn't happen to be a hawk's feather tied to a leather strap would it"

Harry nodded vigorously, "well I don't have it but I know who does, this strange owl appeared and had it in its claws before it led us to you, do you know it?" she waited for a response 'HEDWIG! She's my bird, is she here?' Shayera nodded "would you like to see her?" Harry again nodded vigorously, she looked around and spotted a wheelchair sitting across the room, she moved across the room and wheeled it over and helped Harry out of bed and attaching his morphine bag to the hanger, and off they went.

As they traveled Harry saw all manner of people all dressed in costume each unique to the person, several stopped to say hello to Shayera and greet him as they went, they entered a large hall that was filled with tables, people eating and talking, Hawkgirl wheeled him over to a group of women who were all grouped together around a white snowy owl some petting it some trying to feed it and others watching commenting on the beautiful bird, when Hedwig caught sight of him she gave a happy bark and took flight circling him before landing on his shoulder where she began to start preening his hair and he reached up to scratch her head. The gathered women gave little ah's and how cutes at the scene before them. Harry noticed that wrapped around Hedwig's leg was his necklace careful not to disturb her, he unwrapped it and placed it around his neck and gripped it to his chest.

Shayera watched her son interact with his bird he seemed to be oddly at happier with it when she remembered the words his "aunt" had spoken at the house, she realized that they didn't care if he lived or died they would have let him die if they hadn't intervened. They were lucky that she had sworn to never kill another living being or she would have gone back and torn them apart, slowly. her son would never again leave her care, especially not for those people, but how was she going to explain everything to him, in her scenarios she told him and he would refuse to speak to her at worst he would want nothing to do with her and she didn't know if she could take that she had lost her son once she couldn't bear to having her son leave her again.

Harry having retrieved his greatest treasure noticed the large number of women watching him, it made him feel more uncomfortable than it did than when he was in the great hall when they thought he was the heir of slithering, at least then he knew why they were staring at him, here he felt out of place among heroes.

Shayera noticed Harry's discomfort at the attention and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder; he looked up meeting her eyes and gave a small smile, his green eyes a reflection of hers.

/

Dumbledore was in his office staring out a window, he had become aware of the fire at the Dursley's residence a day after it had happened and was unable to locate Harry, if Harry had disappeared then the wizarding world's best weapon against the evil of Voldemort was gone. When he became aware of Harry's disappearance he had used an old method of locating an individual called scrying it was largely considered to be obsolete as most people had long ago warded against such things and large magical communities obscured the results only giving the general area, but as Harry had no such wards and likely wouldn't be able to get to a area without being noticed, it should have worked he had search England before expanding the search he eventually had tried with a miniature globe he kept but it had not worked, where had the boy gone that even with the planet wide search he could not even find a trail to follow. Even if Harry had been dead he should have been able to find him, but he had just disappeared right off the face of the earth. He couldn't keep this quiet forever but he hoped that he just needed to keep it from the people long enough to find him. So far for all his searching he had only heard rumors about muggles who had strange powers that did not originate in magic saving people as the protectors of the people; he had briefly considered reaching out to them but had decided against the action. Harry had to be found without interference, people did not generally accept prophecies and things tended to unravel when people were made aware of them and they would fight against them and that fight would cause great destruction when it was over. That was how he justified his actions in regard to Harry potter, he had to be ready to face Voldemort and die by the dark lord's hand, he may not have like how it would turn out but he had determined that it was the only way to finish the dark lord. His musings at the window were disturbed by an owl passing through an open window to land on his desk dropping off the morning paper, 'strange, 'he looked at his clock that rested on a far wall 'it's too early for the prophet' he opened the paper and in giant bold letters it read "EMERGENCY EDITION SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES ASKABAN! " Albus stood there stunned by the headline the one man who could not be let back into society had just escaped into it. Albus would now have to truly find Harry as he was now in more danger than he already had been. His godfather was on the loose.

/

Harry was for the first time truly happy outside of Hogwarts, here he had stayed with the Justice League they had brought him there and given him a family after he had regained his voice Shayera had sat down with him and had talked to him, but before she could tell him everything, things had become chaotic.

/

Harry and Hawkgirl had been given a stern lecture about taking patients out of the infirmary and leaving the infirmary after sever trauma by the doctors. since then Hawkgirl had rarely left him alone since that day and slowly he had regained his voice enough to hold whispered conversations with her, she told him about her adventures with the league (that the public knew about), she had introduced him to various members of the league, they were all really kind to him

The flash tended to stick around just to tease Shayera, he reminded Harry about the stories he heard about his father in their prankster natures. Harry was on his way to the mess hall finally able to walk again having a conversation with Shayera when the station shook, rocked by an explosion Shayera pulled him to her and hovered in the middle of the hallway as the station turned around them a voice came over the speakers installed around the station. "Boom tube activity detected in watchtower and planet wide all league members repel borders and await deployment!" a shout came over the speaker before it cut out in a deep guttural voice "FOR THE GLORY OF DARKSEID!"

Harry felt the sensation of movement as Shayera flew down the hall she stopped at the door it popped open and she placed him on the new floor which used to be the wall "stay here and lock the door" that was all she said before she flew off the door shutting before he could say anything. He stood there and waited he felt the station shudder repeatedly the station righted itself over the course of several minutes. He heard pounding feet out in the hall along with the crash of metal and loud growling. The door to his room suddenly broke inward standing in the doorway was a giant lizard on two legs, it had several others behind it, when it spotted him it gave a shrill cry and lunged forward. He jumped to the side it passed him and impacted the wall behind him; he never saw the second one that managed to land a solid blow to the side of his head. Everything was suddenly muted and the world was spinning, he felt like he had been hit by a bludger the world went dark as he collapsed to the floor. His next conscious thought was being carried, lifting his head he noticed a pair of scaly wings he then remembered what had happened and realized he had been captured. As his captor entered a room he was roughly dumped to the floor a pair of hands reached over and rolled him onto his back he was about to try for a right hook when he saw it was a leaguer dressed what would be a modern robin hood costume, he had a small stream of blood rolling down the side of his face "easy kid, checking for anything broken." Harry had taken note of the others in the room mostly staff for the station and a hand full of leaguers all sporting various wounds. "You alright kid?"

"I'm fine, doesn't look like we're doing all that well." the door opened with a hiss a large group of parademons dragged in several more unconscious leaguers including Shayera, as they were deposited and tended to by the ones who could still move Harry moved to sit by Shayera she had been badly beaten and was bleeding from several various wounds. Shayera stirred while a member of the staff treated her, when she managed to look around and saw him her eyes went wide "Harry are you alright?" she seemed to be overly worried considering the current situation but he replied "I'm fine, but you don't look so good" she tried to laugh but cringed as one of her ribs shifted apparently broken. "Made em work for it. How goes the fight?"

"I haven't felt the station shake for a while but that could be good or bad."

The doors opened and entered a block of a man dressed in green armor carrying a large club over his shoulder. "Well now the mighty heroes of earth have all but abandoned you to this floating hunk of metal and you will die slowly at my hand."

"Kalibak" Shayera who had managed to sit up drawing his attention to her "you know this violates the treaty with New Genesis, there will be war for this."

Kalibak smiled and laughed "when do you think that ever mattered to me, when earth lies in ruin I will turn to those weak gods and strip the flesh from their bones. But I think I will start with you." the brute leveled his club toward Shayera when Harry did something extremely brave and stupid; he put himself between Kalibak and Shayera.

Kalibak threw back his head and laughed "brave of you boy but foolish" Kalibak stepped forward and lifted Harry by the neck and brought him to his face "I can admire that, so you can have the honor of making her watch you die" he hefted his club when he stopped and peered down to see a hand gripping his leg. "let him go Kalibak," Shayera had reached over trying desperately to save him as he felt the hand around his neck squeeze he felt something in him stir and in a flash a pair of ebony wings burst from his back and with a great push got his hands into reach of Kalibak's head with a hand on each side of his head and pushed his thumbs into his eyes. Kalibak cried out in pain he dropped Harry as he staggered back blinded, the parademons moved to attack Harry, Harry looked to his side to see the club Kalibak dropped, with as much speed as he could he lifted the thing and leveled it toward the rushing hoard he found the button on the grip and pressed it unleashing a spray of energy that caused every living thing it touched to collapse in spasms, when the parademons were all down he turned toward Kalibak and fired again keeping him down allowing the others time to get up and restrain the parademons, Green arrow motioned for Harry to stop the beam keeping Kalibak down, the son of Darkseid collapsed into an unconscious heap. Green arrow knelt by the monsters side took something from him, it appeared to be a black box and after pressing several buttons a tunnel of energy to opened. The crew and leaguers began to toss the defeated invaders through the hole, when they were done the tunnel was closed the battle concluded.

A cheer went up after the boom tube closed, Harry turned to Green arrow "where did you send them?" the archer grinned "New Genesis, our allies, their enemies." he then turned around to the rest of the crew "alright everyone still able move get to the command center we still have targets planet side. The rest of you get to med-bay." he turned and knelled to Harry's level "you did good kid better than most do after proper training. now go and stay with Shayera, I think she might have something to tell you." with that he walked away leaving Harry to find Shayera in the makeshift hospital wing since the normal one was not equipped for so many patients.

Harry sat down next to her as she had been laid out after being treated to make room for more severely injured personnel. She looked up at him before shifting her gaze to his wings, they were as black as night, he would look menacing when he got older. She looked back to him and sighed "I guess I have some explaining to do." he nodded silence took hold for a time. "What do you know about your parents Harry?" Harry had expected her to explain "I know that they loved me very much and that they gave their lives to protect me from the man who killed them." He moved his gaze to stare at the floor, his wings wrapping tight around him. Shayera gave a sad smile tears pooled at the edge of her eyes "I'm glad I made a good choice then" Harry looked up perplexed "fourteen years ago we were in a bad state in the league we were outnumbered by our enemies that escaped their prisons on nearly a daily basis, one night I decided to go and have some fun out in an earth club, people didn't hate me like they do now and I know at some point I had some fun with a man and I ended up pregnant." she was leaking tears and her voice cracked "I kept it a secret from everyone and then took a leave of absence when I couldn't hide it anymore I had managed to hack a server for an adoption agency in England and made contact with a young couple both were registered as police officers who could not have children because of injuries" she took a breath "and months later I surrendered my child so that he could have a better life than the one he would have with me."

Harry was frozen, he could not understand how this was possible everything he knew was a lie everything Dumbledore had told him about the magic of love residing in the shared blood of his mother and him wasn't true, did the headmaster even know? the people who he had come to know where his parents were strangers they had not given him life a voice cut through his confusion 'no' it said they were our parents they loved us even despite of blood relations they had given their lives to protect him when Voldemort came for them, they did love him, and here he was sitting next to the woman who had given him up in the effort to give him a life safe from her enemies, she loved him just as much as his parents had. Even if he could comprehend this all he couldn't stop his reaction he was close to hyperventilating. A passing medic noticed and pushed him down to examine him if something was wrong he heard a voice looked to see Shayera calling him but everything slowly went dark as he lost consciousness.

When he returned he had a sense of déjà vu as he awakened staring at a sterile ceiling that had been painted in a bright white that hurt to look at. he sat up with a groan and a gentle hand met his shoulder he looked up expecting Hawkgirl but finding Wonder woman instead "how are you feeling?" such a simple question but full of different answers how was he supposed to feel he was feeling so much shock, confusion, panic, tired and a multitude of other feelings he could not describe "how am I supposed to feel? I just found out that my entire life was a lie, everything that makes me who I am is not true, I am a lie." he felt tears blind his vision, he wiped them away with his hand before being pulled bodily into the amazons chest "just because something about you isn't how you thought it was doesn't mean you are a lie, just that things changed and you can let them change you and let things make you who you are or you don't let things like this define you." with that Harry could no longer contain his emotions all that he had endured over the past few weeks with the league, the Dursleys, at Hogwarts all came bursting forth, releasing all the pain and all the feelings he had that he could no longer manage, the emotions once broken out of the dam he had so carefully constructed burst forth in a flood. Such strong emotions began to affect his magic causing the lights to flicker and metal instruments in the immediate area began to warp and break apart. Diana became increasingly worried until a bright light erupted in the middle of the room taking the shape of an Egyptian cross and out stepped doctor fate. Fate moved to stand next to the pair and with a moment's pause placed his hand on Harry's head a muttered word later and Harry collapsed unconscious.

The door to the room hissed open to reveal the dark knight batman "Diana", he looked around at the wreckage the room had been reduced to. he spied doctor fate "I came as soon as I could after the camera in the room shorted out, I didn't expect to see you here Kent, but I would guess that if your here something mystical is ongoing."

"You are correct Batman but I would suggest we discuss this after we move young mister potter then I will explain."

Batman for all his knowledge conceded to fate in matters of magic, it was simply out of his area of ability (even though he didn't like it), so he quickly nodded and spoke into his radio "J'on is Hawkgirl awake yet?" he expected that if they moved her son Shayera would not be the happiest person if they did so without her knowledge.

"Not yet Batman, she is still sedated from surgery. Why do you ask?"

"We'll be moving the boy to a safe location, Doctor Fate is here which means something magic related is going down which based on the condition of the room could pose a danger to the watchtower, call me when she wakes up." he shut off his com link and turned his gaze back to fate "Alright Fate let's get moving before Shayera wakes up in a bad mood."


End file.
